kongaifandomcom-20200214-history
Fallen Knight Rathbone
Description Regarding his foes with complete disdain and his allies as mere pawns, Rathbone crushes all who stand in his way -- or anyone who stands anywhere, really. Attacks * Soul Siphon * Reckless Firestorm * Heart of Darkness * Domination Equippable Items Knight Items * Knight's Emblem: Good choice. Since the challenge for Bestor, Rathbone gets picked off very easily due to low hp and no light defense on the bench. * Hero's Flagon: Excellent choice. With nukes such as Heart of Darkness and Domination, Rathbone plays well as a hit-and-runner, this item significantly boosts his staying power. * Ring of Bravery: OK choice. Rathbone can alternatively be played as a cheap spammer with Soul Siphon and Reckless Firestorm, but he will have to depend on Soul Siphon to stick around. * Bracers of Righteousness: Poor choice. His dark resistance is already fairly high, so he has little to gain from Bracers. The one Light resistance isn't going to help much either. Better on one of the other Knights with 0 dark resistance. * Elemental Prism: Useless choice. Rathbone has no light attacks or buffs, so he is depending solely on the opponent being Bestor. Choose something else. General Items * General's Insignia: Poor choice. only affects Heart of Darkness, though it does make it an even more efficient move. * Girdle of Iron Will: Poor choice. Rathbone is already immune to interrupts, and he should be able to Dominate most stunning moves. * Healing Salve: 'Could be useful to give Rathbone some extra health that he desperately needs, but Hero's Flagon is usually the better choice. * 'Stoneheel Totem: He plays fairly well at either range, so this is not as much of a boon for him as it would be for monorangers. * Yellow Rock of Cowards: A more aggressive alternative to Hero's Flagon - play him hard and fast, as a hit-and-runner. * Mindreader's Chalice: Rathbone does often get switched out against because of Domination (to exploit its cooldown) and Heart of Darkness, so this could be a good choice. Strategy General Use Rathbone is a highly versatile character and you can play him in two styles. With two strong and costly moves ("nukes"), and 2 cheap and spammable moves, he can play either hard and fast as a hit-and-runner, or range dance against monorangers with some very energy-efficient (but suicidal) moves. If you play him as a hit-and-runner, Hero's Flagon is the prime choice since he often switches out 2 or more times per match, and his meagre health desperately needs some help. Yellow Rock of Cowards is a more aggressive choice, and plays well with Oxbox in switching games. As a cheap spammer, Ring of Bravery and Healing Salve are good choices. You'll probably want some Vampires with high dark resistance or a Knight with an Emblem on your bench too, to reduce the suicidal damage. Strengths * Domination is very strong against slow characters, with a 6 speed interrupt and a strong knockback. * Heart of Darkness is an incredibly efficient move, and the damage reduction is very useful against multi-hitters too. * Plays well with characters with high dark resistance (Vampires, though you may then be overlapping low light resistances), a Knight with an Emblem equipped, or Anex for her innate. * Reckless Firestorm is a cheap bench hitting move at 30 energy with a drawback that can be managed by creating a deck built around him. * Soul Siphon, despite its drawback, has very good synergy with certain characters like Anex and Cain due to their innates. Weaknesses * Low HP * Low light defence makes him very vulnerable to multi-hit light attacks such as Rapid Lashes or Flame Sword Frenzy. * Domination is very random - every character has some poor moves that should rarely be used, and sometimes those moves get dominated. * Without proper teammate selection, his suicidal moves can often get your whole team killed. * If Soul Siphon's damage is reduced by dark resistances, Knight's Emblem, or no teammates left, then it would heal for less too. Known bugs Many, so much so that he has his own special "SP" edition, with flies flying around him, representing how "buggy" he is. The SP edition Rathbone was given out to beta testers who were bug testing Kongai. Full Art Category:Characters Category:Knights